Lo que tenga que ser, será Y lo que venga, vendrá
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Rumores. Son todo rumores. Hasta que nadie lo confirme, no será oficial. Pero para ellos, para todos ellos, es el preámbulo de algo peor, de algo que se les viene encima.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_**Frase:**__ "No sirve de nada preocuparse. Lo que venga, vendrá, y le plantaremos cara"_

_Dedico este fic enteramente a __**Roxy Scamander**__, una chica genialosa que, como yo, también escribe sobre la Orden del Fénix. Os recomiendo no sólo sus fics sobre este grupo, sino todas sus historias en general porque, eh, la chica escribe muy bien._

* * *

Hombres y mujeres esperaban pacientemente en la vieja cocina, la cual había estado acumulando polvo durante años. Algunos estaban sentados, otros de pie, reunidos en pequeños grupos o dando breves paseos. Pero el sentimiento era único en todos ellos. El recuerdo de tiempos pasados, de tiempos oscuros. Las dudas, la ignorancia, los temores… el miedo.

Sirius Black permanecía sentado, presidiendo la mesa. Tenía las manos cruzadas y la mirada perdida, pero todos sabían que estaba poniendo a trabajar su mente a toda máquina. No hablaba con nadie ni nadie hablaba con él. No hasta que se confirmasen las noticias, no hasta que los rumores dejasen de ser eso, simples rumores, y se volviesen oficiales.

Cuatro miembros de la familia Weasley también se encontraban allí. La matriarca, Molly, se palpaba el vientre instintivamente. Y no era para menos. Años atrás, en aquellos años de incertidumbre y de guerra, estaba embarazada de su primogénito, el mismo que ahora se encontraba a su lado, dispuesto a luchar. Él lo haría, lucharía allá donde ella no lo hizo, aunque nunca se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho, porque ella llevó a cabo otro tipo de lucha.

Arthur estaba a su lado, muy quieto. Él también quiso luchar y no pudo. Porque sabía que debía luchar en otro sentido, por otras personas: por su mujer, por sus futuros hijos, aquellos mismos que ahora se encontraban en peligro. Miró a Charlie, su segundo hijo, su pequeño revoltoso, siempre soñando con dragones desde que aprendió a andar. Él también lucharía, sí. Lucharían todos.

En una esquina, Andrómeda Tonks y su esposo protegen a una joven. Para Andrómeda, todo parece una pesadilla, un mal sueño que se torna realidad nuevamente. A su mente vuelven aquellos recuerdos, aquellos malos recuerdos de su familia. Su hermana, su desquiciada hermana proclamando la muerte de todos los traidores. Su padre, echándola del hogar, gritándole que corriese a los pies de su sangre sucia, porque a aquella familia no podría volver jamás. Y a Cissy, observando desde la ventana, asustada porque no comprendía por qué su hermana mayor se marchaba, aunque no volviesen a hablar desde entonces.

Miró a Ted. Él también estaba asustado, aunque disimulaba muy bien. Siempre había sabido disimular muy bien. Incluso en aquellos tiempos, cuando no era más que un muchacho, cuando le rodeó con sus grandes brazos, la reconfortó, secó sus lágrimas y le confesó que no necesitaba a su familia, que él cuidaría de ella. Pero Andrómeda también recordaba cómo siguió llorando, llorando porque no podría volver a verles.

Miró a su hija. Tenía la misma edad que ella tenía cuando aquella locura empezó, esa locura que ahora amenazaba con volver. Era tan joven… No se merecía tener que vivir esa vida.

Pero ella miraba a otros, a un grupo que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la estancia. Ellos eran los llamados veteranos, supervivientes de la guerra, los únicos que habían visto sus horrores, los únicos que habían conocido a sus víctimas, los que se habían quedado atrás, los que se habían salido del camino, arrastrados o llevados por malnacidos.

Remus Lupin, que vivió la doble desgracia de perder a un amigo y padecer la traición de otros. Ojoloco Moody, que luchó con todas sus fuerzas y metió a numerosos mortífagos entre rejas, aunque ellos se llevasen sus pequeños trofeos de él. Era ahora cuando Moody exhibía sus heridas de guerra: su pata de palo, sus cicatrices, su ojo de cristal… Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones, las únicas supervivientes de un grupo mayor, de un grupo de jóvenes, de vivaces y alegres jóvenes a los que la guerra les quitó todo, hasta la vida. En su mente guardaban el recuerdo de todos ellos: los hermanos Prewett, Gideon y Fabian, Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn, Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon, Frank y Alice Longbottom… Eran sus amigos, sus aliados, aquellos con quienes habían compartido habitación en Hogwarts y batallas después. Aquellos a quienes habían perdido, preguntándose por se fueron ellos y no ellas dos en su lugar. Podía parecer un pensamiento estúpido, pero Emmeline y Hestia vivieron el horror de ver morir a sus amigos. A todos ellos. Y no hay mayor horror que ese.

Y entre las sombras, una mujer. La más mayor de todos los presentes en aquella sucia cocina, la más veterana. La única que vio unirse a todos ellos, a los que fueron y a los que son, a los que perdieron y a los que tal vez podrían perder. _Jóvenes_, pensó Minerva. Todos ellos demasiado jóvenes para luchar. Para morir. Bajó la mirada y se llevó la mano a su boca para evitar algo. Para reprimir aquel grito de dolor, de angustia… de rabia contenida durante años. Porque no, no era justo para nada. Nadie merecía morir. Nadie tenía porque dar un paso y presentarse voluntario para las misiones. Nadie tenía que hacer nada de eso. Aquellas personas merecían vidas mejores, vidas felices. Los conoció a todos y los vio morir a todos. Y no sabía si estaría preparada para nuevas pérdidas. No.

La guerra. La cruenta, innecesaria y estúpida guerra que los condenó a todos y que parecía que iba a volver a condenarlos. Para aquellos que ya habían vivido sus horrores, de confirmarse los hechos, sería la peor de las noticias que recibirían.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Por ella entró un hombre alto, de larga barba plateada. Se aproximó a la mesa y pasó su mirada por todos los presentes. Detrás de él venía un hombre, de pelo negro oscuro. Todos le miraron, con una mezcla de sentimientos que parecía una vorágine.

_Asesino_. _Torturador_… _Mortífago_.

Pero la mirada de Dumbledore bastó para que nadie dijese nada.

―¿Son ciertos los rumores, Albus? ―Molly fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

Dumbledore miró a la mujer. Por un momento, pareció como si todo el peso del mundo cayese sobre él. Y eso le entristecía y asustaba. Era en momentos como esos cuando Albus Dumbledore parecía realmente viejo.

―Sí, Molly… Lord Voldemort ha regresado.

La verdad cayó como un jarro de agua helada sobre ellos, como una montaña que se derrumbase sobre sus cabezas. Las sombras de miedo y preocupación recorrieron sus rostros.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―se oyó que preguntaba alguien, aunque no supieron quién.

Fue Emmeline quien dio un paso. Miró a todos y sacó su varita, alzándola frente a ella.

―No sirve de nada preocuparse. Lucharemos. Como siempre hicimos. Como siempre hacemos. Y como siempre haremos.

Andrómeda caminó y se puso a su lado. Nunca conoció a aquella mujer, pero se sentía plenamente identificada con ella.

―Lo que tenga que ser, será ―eso era lo que Ted le dijo mientras le abrazaba y reconfortaba después de que su familia le repudiase. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Arthur caminó y se puso al lado de las dos mujeres. No luchó a su lado, nunca. No vivió las muertes que Emmeline tuvo que vivir, ni padeció la pérdida de Andrómeda, al contrario. Pero se sentía identificado con ellas.

―Lo que venga, vendrá ―afirmó. Todo vendría sí, tal y como vinieron sus hijos, tal y como vino aquella esperanza que años después él abrazó y acogió como si de un hijo se tratase, porque nadie, nadie en este mundo, se merecía el tormento que ese chico se ganó a tan temprana edad.

Por último, Minerva McGonagall salió de entre las sombras y caminó hasta las personas que habían hablado. Se acercó a Emmeline, una de las pocas que vio sobrevivir. A Andrómeda, a quien dio clases, en quien la esperanza de no seguir los erróneos pasos de sus padre. Y a Arthur, a quien convenció para pensárselo dos veces, para evitar luchar y quizás morir y ponerse al lado de su esposa, para ayudarla a luchar de otro modo. Finalmente, habló:

―Y le plantaremos cara.

Dumbledore sonrió. Sí, no había razones por las que temer. O tal vez sí, pero no era momento de tener miedo. Daba igual que allí hubieses espíritus Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o el de la única Slytherin presente. Eran todos orgullosos miembros de Hogwarts, valientes, trabajadores, inteligentes o ambiciosos, pero con cualidades con las que lucharían y por las que lucharían. Hasta el final.


End file.
